A New Life Awaits
by AdventurousReader96
Summary: This is NOT about Tris. It's as if the war never happened and a new set of initiates enter into Dauntless. This is my first Fanfic so please review! ENJOY! Rated T just to be safe. Never know with my mind. It's better than it sounds, I promise!
1. Testing

**This is my first fanfic. So, please reviews are welcome. I'm not that good with grammar and it probably sucks. I await your opinions! Enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING DIVERGENT TRILOGY **

Chapter one

The sun blares through my window. I've always hated the sun for waking my up in the morning, especially today of all days.

Today is the day I chose what faction I will be in for the rest of my life. Will I stick with what I was raised with or will I change my life completely? A part of me wants to stay with my family but there is this whole other side of me that just wants to get out of this dreary place.

"Evangeline!" I hear my mother call.

_Great now I really have to get up. _I quickly get up and dress in my normal red and yellow clothing. Once I finish getting ready I join my family for breakfast. I say good morning to my parents. Both of them in turn giving me a kiss on the forehead. We normally talk at the table but today is an exception. I can tell my parents are eager to tell Danielle good luck but no one, not even my chatty brother, can bring themselves to speak.

I look up at my sister to see if she is as scared as I am. I don't see anything on her face and all she gives me is a half smile. This frustrates me, even though it shouldn't since she has always been so good at hiding her emotions.

After we all clear the table, my brother and I walk into the living room to watch some television. Even though it looks like I'm watching what is on the screen, I'm not. I can't seem to stop thinking about what will happen in the test. We've always been told there is no to prepare for it.

" Hey Evangeline?", my brother says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes Justin?", I say.

All of the sudden I'm attacked by him.

At first I think he was going to hit me but he just ends up falling in my lap, giving me the tightest hug I've ever got from him. My brother is two years younger than me, so he won't be a part of the choosing ceremony this year.

"Whoa! Justin I can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry", he says.

"What's wrong?", I ask, truly concerned. I've never seen him like this before.

"I don't want you or Danielle to leave me!"

I don't know how to respond. I haven't even made up my own mind whether or not I'm staying or if I'm going to leave forever. Let alone what Danielle might choose in the end. So, I just hug him back and let his silent tears soak my shirt.

My mother walks in and sees us hugging. She doesn't say anything, just smiles at us. Everyone knows in our family that Justin and I don't get along well. Moments like these are what I cherish the most.

After a couple of minutes, I whisper to Justin that everything will be okay. I say it more than once. More to myself than to him.

_Am I right? Will everything be okay?_

***several hours later***

It's time for me to take my aptitude test. At my table, I sit with my sister and the rest of the sixteen-year-old Amity kids. Most of us are talking but I just sit there staring at the wall. I have no idea what my test will say or what I will chose.

My sister and I are called into the same group. Finally, My sister walks up to her room. She must have noticed how nervous I was because she turns to look at me.

"Evangeline, you'll do fine. I promise and I love you no matter what. Never forget that."

She kisses me on the head and turns to leave and smiles at me before she closes the door.

"_I love you too, Danielle" I say to myself._

I walk into my room and see a metal chair, mirrors, and a lady dressed in Abnegation grey. I slowly walk to the chair and lay down.

"Hello my name is Natalie Prior", she says.

"Evangeline Harrison", I say

She nods and says, "I'll be monitoring your simulation," She points to wires and screen. "Once you enter the simulation the test will, one by one, cancel out a faction and lead you to the one you belong to." She hands me a clear liquid and explains what it does, then begins to hook the wires to herself and me.  
"Do you understand?"

I'm still too nervous to speak so again I just nod and swallow down the clear liquid that is supposed to take me into the simulation. The last thing I hear is the Abnegation lady wishing me luck.

**A/N**

**It's short and kind of straight forward, sorry. Anyway, PLEASE leave me comments! Thanks for reading my first attempt at writing! **

**~EN**


	2. Simulation

**Next Chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING DIVERGENT TRILOGY**

Chapter 2

_A wake up to a dark surrounding but it quickly changed to the school cafeteria. I'm sitting at a table and I front of me is a block of cheese and a knife._

_All of the sudden I hear a female voice say "Choose!"_

_I knew if I chose the Cheese I would probably eat it myself, so I go for the knife. The scene changes and a huge dog comes into view. Then I realize what I must do. I have to kill the dog with the knife in my hand or end up dead._

_The dog lunges toward me, I close my eyes waiting for the impact but my body takes over. I hear something heavy hit the ground. I open my eyes and see the dog close to death._

_I didn't even remember stabbing it._

_Then the scene changes and I'm on a train. The only other person on the train is a man with a newspaper. He looks up at me and says, "Do you know him?"_

_He looks somewhat familiar but I can't put my finger on, so I decide to lie to him._

"_No", I say. "Not a clue"._

"_You're lying", he says._

_I look down at my feet and whisper, "I'm sorry"._

_Then the scene changes and I'm at a cross road. On one side are my friends laughing and telling me to join them and, on the other side, is a group of kids surrounding a small girl and making fun of her. I feel sorry for that small girl but I don't know how I could comfort her. So, I just walk over to my friends and join them._

_The scene changes once again. I'm standing on a bridge and in front of me is a Spinx. It's an ugly looking monster with a woman's face but a lion's body. It stares at me with eyes that look like it can look straight into your deepest darkest secrets. _

_It spits at me telling me I must answer a riddle or die a painful death._

_Riddles?! I've never been smart enough to even get simple ones in school! I slowly let it sink in that I'm about die right here by the hands of this hideous beast. _

_No! I say to myself. I will not given in so easily. Even if I die trying._

_The Spinx spits out a riddle. I just stand there clearly not understand a word it was saying. Once it finishes, i continue to stand there and say nothing. _

_"ANSWER!", the Spinx yells at me. _

_I just shake my head no. Knowing that I just submitted myself to my own death._

_"Fine, do as you will but you will die."_

_It pounces at me. I wait for the last second until I side step and try to jump on it's back. Finally, I manage to haul myself over onto it's back. I struggle to stay on and find it's weak spot but before I do the scene goes black._

I wake up and sit up in the metal chair. I look over at the lady testing me and wait for my results. It takes her awhile to respond. She looks worried as she busies herself with the computer. She walks over to me and says to me, "Your results were inconclusive."

"Inconclusive? What does that mean?"

She leans down and whispers, "You tested for Amity and Dauntless."

"How is that possible?"

What she said next was so low I barely caught it, "You're Divergent"

**x page break x**

After Mrs. Prior got done explaining what she had to do and to NEVER tell anyone my results. I went home and waited for my sister to return. I already had an idea of what my sister would chose. She would probably choose either Erudite or Dauntless.

_When we were little, I once walked into her room and she was reading. She had books thrown everywhere. She looked surprised and mad that I had caught her but I just smiled. Then, I saw her in this little cove climbing on extremely tall trees and swing from branch to branch. She would even jump down half way up and land unharmed. I stared at her with complete shock on my face. She must of seen me because she turns and gives me a wicked smile, that I never saw before that day. _

_"That's what I like to call being a boss!"_

_ I asked her why she was doing it and she said she just liked the thrill of taking a risk. I knew then that she didn't belong in Amity. _

_I never felt like I fit in, I hated the blazing sun and how it made me sweat all the time. I hated having to go out to pick apples. The only quality I have that goes with Amity is my nice, friendly attitude. I must not belong here either.  
_

As I think about this I realize, my sister must also be divergent, at least I'm not going to be alone, but then again I'm not entirely sure.

By the time my sister finally returns home, dinner is ready. My parents know not to ask about our results but my brother doesn't. He keeps pestering Danielle and me to tell him our results. We both shoot him deadly stares and he shuts up. The rest of dinner goes by in silence.

After dinner, I headed up to my room and laid on my bed. I thought about how I didn't fit in here and how I wished I could just leave. So, right then and there I decided to go Dauntless. At least my best friend Codi would be going with me. Since we were little, she has admired the Dauntless and has told me many times that is where she will be going

I lay there thinking about how different my life will be and hoping that I will make it through initiation.

_Factionless. Factionless. That is the thing I wanna be._

I stare at the ceiling for awhile and slowly drift in sleep.

**A/N**

**Thankfully this one is a little longer! I hope it was better than the first chapter. Leave reviews please! :)**

**~EN**


	3. Choosing Ceremony

**Here it is Guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING DIVERGENT TRILOGY**

Chapter 3

For once the sun doesn't wake from my sleep. I wake up on my own and quickly get dressed. I walk out of my room and head to my sister's room. Before I can even knock, she peeks out and pulls me in with her.

She looks at me with a question in her eyes. _She is asking if I am staying_.

I tell her that I can't answer that question yet because I don't even know myself. She just nods and sits on her bed. She seems to have been struggling with the same kind of decision.

Danielle and I sit the bed for a while and talk, but a question is nagging at me. I want to ask her if she is a Divergent like me, but I'm scared of what she would say if I did. So, I end up telling Danielle what Justin told me the other day. This brings sadness to her as eyes, when she hears this. She has always been closer to him than I ever was.

She was the one there for him the most, when he got picked on at school. She was always the one he went to for help when something became to tough for him to handle.

What she tells me next surprises me.

"If we both choose to leave, I know our brother will be fine without us. He is strong and he doesn't need us there to protect him anymore."

"Maybe your right but I will fill guilty, if we both just leave him. He is after all or little brother."

"I know but there is nothing we can do in the matter"

We head downstairs for a quick snack, both of us are not very hungry. We avoid making eye contact with the family we could be leaving behind forever.

**x page break x**

School flies by because classes are cut short for the choosing ceremony. After lunch, everyone goes home to get ready.

I don't get ready immediately trying to occupy my thoughts away from the ceremony but I am not successful. Instead, I just sit with my back against one of my walls staring at nothing.

Eventually, I notice my clock and it reads 2:30

I moan and get up to get ready.

Once I'm dressed, my sister comes in to do my hair like she always does for special occasions. Seeing as it may be the very last time I see her again. It breaks my heart and brings tears that I fight to hold back, when I think about never seeing my sister again.

Soon my family and I leave for the choosing ceremony.

Erudite is hosting the ceremony this year, which means everyone has to sit through a long and confusing speech.

My sister and I stand with the other sixteen-year-olds, in reverse alphabetical order, against one wall.

Finally, the ceremony starts and one by one we are called to choose our new life. Our future. Everything is a blur.

Until my best friend's name is called. I watch as Codi, cuts her hand and without hesitating trickles her blood over the lit rocks. Just as she told me she would.

_Three more before I go.  
_

A boy I don't know cuts his hand and chooses to stay with his faction. Abnegation.

Another boy, I think his name is John, chooses to transfer to Erudite.

Melody, my neighbor in Amity, cuts her hand and lets her blood fall into the dirt. Stay with Amity.

_I'm next…. Great…._

My name is called and I walk toward the bowls. Jeannie gives me a smile that really doesn't suit her. I'm surprised she still represents the Erudite, considering what she tried to do last year.

She hands me the knife and that is when I become confident in my choice.

I slice my hand without flinching and let my blood fall on the rocks. I smile as I hear my blood sizzle.

_Dauntless is now my new home._

I turn and stand next to Codi behind the Dauntless-born.

Danielle is called and right before she slices her hand she smiles at me. I watch as she slices her hand and chooses Dauntless too. I grin as she walks toward me. My sister will be with me, at least I don't have to say good-bye to her.

Once again the ceremony turns into a blur. Two more kids join Dauntless as we wait for the ceremony to end.

After a girl from Erudite transfers to Candor, everyone is dismissed.

The Dauntless are the first to leave. We reach the hallway and all the sudden everyone except the transfers starts to run.

All of us look confused but we just shrug our shoulders and follow the Dauntless-born. We break through a door and cover our eyes as the sun blares above us as we wait to jump on the train.

Soon everyone gets on the train. All except one, lanky Candor who couldn't make it. He realizes that he is now factionless and we hear as he swears loudly with tears streaking his face.

_He is now factionless. A life I hope to never have._

Someone yells, "We have to jump"

Everyone in the train car stands and lines up at the enterance.

Danielle, Codi, and I hold hands as we prepare to jump off the train.

Danielle lands unscratched, while Codi and I have scrapped knees. We get up and walk the the edge of the roof. Max, a Dauntless leader, stands on the edge like it's nothing.

"Below us is the member's entrance into the compound," he says. "If you can't muster the courage to jump off, then you don't belong here."

I look around and everyone has faces full of disbelief.

"Is he serious?!", someone almost yells, "He wants us to _jump_ off a _ledge?!"_

I turn to see who spoke and its a medium sized girl from Candor.

We all turn to stare at Max. He just stands there with a smirk on his face. Obviously enjoying our reactions.

"Yes I'm serious'', he says. "Like I said before, if you have a problem with that you better leave now."

No one moves.

I turn my head to look at my sister and see that she has a smile on her face and excitement in her eyes. Something I've never seen before and it suits her well.

"Who's first?!", Max yells after he lets us take in the fact that we have to jump off _a ledge_.

My sister immediately leaves my side runs through the other initiates. She must have full confidence that there is something there to catch us.

She turns around with a smile from ear to ear and screams at the top of her lung, "TUCK AND ROLL SUCKAS! LETS DO THIS!"

I laugh a little at what she says and before I now it I watch my sister fall backwards off the ledge.

**A/N**

**Hope you like this chapter! :) Leave me a review if you want! 'Till next time (or should I say next chapter)**

**~EN**


	4. The Tour

**A/N I decided to change things up a bit. So, he is Tris's POV. ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING DIVERGENT TRILOGY**

Tris POV

I stand at the back entrance to the compound with Tobias arms around my waist. I tilt my head up to stare into his beautiful dark blue eyes. He smiles at me and gives me a little squeeze.

"How many transfers do you think we will have this year?" I ask.

This year I'll be helping Tobias with training the transfers. Normally, I work in the tattoo parlor but I wanted to train initiates.

"Hmm, probably around the same number as your initia—"

"Did we miss it?", Christina says after catching her breathe and Will running in right behind her.

"No, you guys came just in time."

As soon as I say this, we hear a loud scream. Not one of fear but of thrill and excitement.

A girl with shoulder length black hair plops into the net. Without any assistance, she jumps off the net and yells, "HELL YEAH! THAT WAS AmaZING! Can I do that again?!"

Once I look into her face, I see that her eyes are filled with wanting for more excitement. I laugh a little at that because I know she will definitely get it here.

Tobias leaves my side to announce the first jumper. Soon, he says, "FIRST JUMPER DANIE!"

More Dauntless members move out the darkness to look at her and cheers immediately begin to fill the room. After our cheers die down, we hear a scream and another girl comes falling into the net.

When the last initiate lands in the net, it's time to take the transfers on their tour.

Tobias, Lauren, and I lead the initiates down the narrow tunnel and to the point where the transfers and Dauntless-born separate.

"This is where we divide. I assume the Dauntless-born don't need a tour of the place," Lauren says.

The Dauntless-born break away from the group and follow Lauren in the opposite direction.

As their footsteps recede, Tobias addresses the transfers. "Over the next few weeks we, motioning to himself and me, will be your instructors," he says. "My name is Four and this is Six."

"Like the numbers?" asks a medium sized girl.

"Yes," he replies. "Is there a problem?"

"Nope."

"Good. We're about to go into the pit, which someday you will learn to love. It has every—"

The same girl laughs and says, "The pit? Are you kidding me? The Dauntless must be bad at naming things."

I smile at this because it reminds me of Christina reacting almost the same way. This must happen every year with a Candor transfer. They haven't yet learned that you shouldn't speak your mind here.

I side glance at Tobias and see him roll his eyes. He takes two strides towards this girl and stands over her.

"What's your name?" he says.

"Destiny," she whispers.

"Well, Destiny, if I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their fraction," he says to her a little too harshly. "The first thing you will learn from is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

I see that Destiny is shaking from head to toe as she nods. I forget sometimes how terrifying Tobias can be, when he is an instructor. Tobias turns on his heels, walks back to front next to me, and starts heading towards to double doors that lead to the pit.

Both of us push open the doors and step aside to let the transfers get full view of the pit. I remember my first time seeing the pit and how magnificent it seemed to me. I turn my head to look at the group and smirk at the awestruck and understanding looks on their faces.

"This, I say, is the _pit_."

After we let them soak in the sight of the pit, Tobias starts walking toward the chasm. "If you follow us, Four and I will show you the chasm."

I feel the spray of water as we near the chasm. Four and I stop in front of the rail and turn towards the group.

"The chasm reminds us of the fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Tobias shouts. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

As Tobias warns the group, I think back to Al jumping off the ledge and ending his life. I shudder at the thought. Immediately I feel Tobias hands squeeze mine. He knows that I'm thinking about Al.

I look up at him and see worry in his eyes. I give him a weak smile hoping to reassure him. He lets go of my hand and starts leading the group towards the cafeteria.

When we walk in, Tobias and I step away from the group to join the applauding, stomping of feet, and shouts.

Dauntless initiation has officially begun.

**A/N I hope this chapter was okay! Review please! :)**

**~EN**


End file.
